


The Wolf and the Rose

by angrbrenna



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Angst, Becuase it's actually happy, F/M, Fluff, but just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrbrenna/pseuds/angrbrenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa's upset because Joffrey is giving her the cold shoulder - yet again - and so she decides to go after the man she really wants. However, the result is not quite what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> For a while I thought it was impossible to write GoT Fluff, but I've found a solution. Of course it doesn't fit in with the canon story, because if it did it would not be happy.

The Roses flourished in the gardens of King's Landing, in a way they never did in the North. They showed no signs of acknowledging the coming of winter. Septa Mordane had told Sansa that the roses would continue to grow long into Autumn, only dying off when the winter frosts finally came this far south.

Since traveling up to the south, Sansa had found that everything was so much more bright and colourful compared to the black and white of the North. Unlike Arya, Sansa flourished in such an environment - she liked to think it was because of her mother's side of the family. And so she would go down into the gardens and enjoy the colours of the flowers and dream of her life as a princess, and then a Queen, of Westeros. She dreamed of her life beside Joffrey.

Only Joffrey wasn't acting as a Prince was supposed to. Instead of bringing her gifts and treating her like royalty, he'd all but ignored her, and Sansa knew that was not how a Prince should behave. At least, that's not what she had been taught about how Princes should behave. Joffrey wasn't like any of the Princes Sansa had heard about in the stories. He was a coward, letting Arya throw his sword into the river and screaming out in terror when Nymeria attacked him. If he was a proper Prince, he'd have fought off Arya's beast with ease.

Sansa shook her head suddenly. No, it wasn't Joffrey's fault, it was Arya's, and that stupid Butcher's boy. If Arya could just behave properly for once, there would have been no problem. Joffrey probably assumed that Arya would be just as well mannered as Sansa, and did not expect such... savagery from a Lady in the making. But what if he did think that that Sansa and Arya were both savages.

No, surely, surely she had shown him by now that she was better than Arya, a real princess. She'd done everything that Septa Mordane had told her to do and more, Joffrey couldn't possibly compare herself and Arya.

Sansa realized that she was shaking in fear. Anxiously she glanced around, preying that no one was there to see her in such a state. Luckily the southerners were too used to the pretty colours to venture into the gardens all that often, and so Sansa was safe. She breathed out carefully in an effort to calm herself, and took a seat on a stone bench nearby.

It hadn't taken Sansa long to work out that she loved flowers. She stared into the rose bush with a delicate smile. The blooms on that bush were so similar to the flower Ser Loras, the beautiful Knight of Flowers, had given to her on the day of her father's Tourney. Awkwardly she remembered how a blush had bloomed in her cheeks as Loras Tyrell grinned at her, like a true Prince.

In fact, she couldn't help but compare Loras to her future husband. Out of the two, it was clear which was the more valiant, the more regal, the more handsome - to anyone who didn't know the two men, most would have guessed that Loras was the Prince. Although she knew it shouldn't, that thought brought a smile to her face. And then her mind wondered, to places even darker than that. She caught herself quickly, flushing in embarrassment at the most improper thoughts. But then again, were they really so inappropriate? Many woman lost their virginity before their wedding night, and as long as they kept quiet about it, there were no real consequences. Of course Sansa had long dreamed of her wedding night, the romance, and the excitement, she didn't want anything to detract from the moment.

But what if her wedding night never came? With Joffrey's current attitude to her, it looked like she would have to wait forever for him. And when she became old and yet still a virgin, she would regret having ignored Loras. Most likely Septa Mordane would not approve of such thoughts, and that only encouraged her. Her mind set on Loras, she gently picked a rose and hurried from the gardens, more quickly than she ever had before.

***

Since she'd made her decision, Sansa had managed to convince herself that there was nothing wrong with what she planned to do. Nevertheless, she knew that most of the people around her would not agree with her reasoning, and she kept it to herself. This caused quite a few problems, however, as she didn't know where Loras' living quarters were, and her father or the Septa would be highly suspicious if she went straight to them and asked.

Sansa looked at the rose she'd picked in the garden, which was now resting on a table in her bedroom. Now that it was separated from the bush, it would wilt very quickly, she knew it would. After the Tourney, Sansa had brought the rose straight home and put it in a vase of water. Despite her care, the flower wilted within a couple of days. She decided that the rose would act as a clock, an incentive - the deed had to be done before the flower wilted.

She couldn't stand to wait around much longer. Arya was out with her dancing master, her father minding the Iron Throne, and there was no one to question what she was doing. The timing seemed perfect. She'd just have to find her way.

***

Loras lay silently sprawled across his bedsheets, emotionally drained from the fight. Times were getting harder, and for reasons Loras couldn't understand, the strain seemed to be tugging at his relationship with Renly, too. He rolled over onto his stomach and buried his head into the pillow. Maybe he should just move on, it wasn't like the relationship was ever going to be more than a few passionate trysts behind closed doors.

And then there was a knock at the door. At first his stomach fluttered, wondering if he would find an apologetic Renly on the other side. Then he realized that Renly didn't knock like that, and he never came down to Loras' chambers anyway. Perhaps that was for the best, anyway. He didn't have anything nice to say to Renly right now. 

Lazily he rolled of the bed and pulled himself up straight. He had no idea who was on the other side - he only hoped that it wasn't an unfriendly face, or even a friendly one baring dire news. He still retained a little sense still, and thought to at least straighten at his clothes, since he didn't have time to change into something more acceptable. With a forced friendly smile, he opened the door.

"Ser Loras. Hello." The voice was tiny and shy, but Loras recognized the girl immediately.

"Lady Sansa Stark." Loras found that he genuinely smiled at the girl - she was a more welcome sight than what he'd been expecting. "To what do I owe the pleasure."

Sansa looked up it him, and then grinned. It took a moment for her to find the words to speak. "I was..." She searched her mind for something, some of the pretty words the Septa had given her. "I was simply looking for the pleasure of your company, Ser."

The words sounded forced. Loras knew that. But the sentiment behind them was pure, and evident. "Really? I didn't think you'd even noticed me, My Lady."

"Oh of course I noticed you, Ser!" Sansa protested, a little more naturally. "The rose was so beautiful."

"Well then," Loras smirked. "It was well suits a girl such as yourself finely."

Sansa's cheeks lit up in a vibrant blush. "Oh, Ser, you are too kind..."

"It's okay, Sansa." Loras cupped Sansa's rosy cheeks in his palms. He couldn't explain why - he loved Renly, despite all his faults, he only wanted Renly... But here he was, holding another close to him, a woman...

"Of course, good Ser, because I am with you." They were words of a well trained lady, but Sansa's efforts brought them to life.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Sansa?" Gods, Loras didn't even know what he wanted, and yet he couldn't stop leading the girl on. "If it's not, you can leave right now, and I will never speak a word of this again."

Sansa smiled meekly, a little overwhelmed by the situation. "I... I brought you a rose." She offered the little flower to Loras.

It may have seemed like a small gift, but Loras' heart leapt at the sight. He remembered, on the day of the Tourney, he'd given Sansa a similar rose, but his eyes had been on Renly. The lord, however, had barely even acknowledged the gesture, and certainly hadn't even considered returning it in any way. Yet here stood a girl who had simply gotten caught in the middle, smiling at him and offering the very thing he'd yearned for.

"Oh, Sansa..." The pleasure in his tone was not forced in any way, and it was all he could think to say.

Sansa had been watching Loras carefully, fretting over whether the gesture was inappropriate, but from Loras' expression she knew it was perfect. "I thought it would make a good gift, given that it was that flower that prompted my visit."

"It's perfect, Sansa." Loras dropped his hands from Sansa's face and delicately took the rose. The flower in hand he walked over to his beside table and placed it in a vase.

"I'm glad you like it." Sansa lowered her head to hide her blush - this time of happiness rather than embarrassment. The fact that Loras did exactly as she had done only deepened her affection for him.

"Will you join me on the bed, Lady Sansa?" Suddenly Loras realized he didn't know how to deal with his current situation - the only time he'd had a woman in his bed chambers had ended catastrophically. However Sansa seemed almost as clueless as himself, and seemed happy enough with the arrangement. She padded lightly over to the bed and sat down beside him, sweet smile still present. For a moment she stared at him in confusion, before her young face lit up and she slipped her shoes off and lifted her feet up onto the bed. Loras assumed she had been educated in the proper procedure, and followed suit.

Again Sansa paused, considering Loras while searching for the one lesson Septa Mordane had given her on how to pleasure a man. All she could remember was that a lot of men preferred a confident bed partner, and so she went with that.

"Lie back, my love."

Loras was shocked by Sansa's sudden transformation, though not overly displeased. In fact, she had the same dominance that Renly showed. But Renly didn't matter now, not while he had such a beautiful woman to attend to. With a smirk, Loras lowered his back onto the bed.

Silently Sansa congratulated herself for getting that one right. Building in confidence, she tried to pull her mouth into an alluring smile, but it felt childish, and let her face relax again. And then she realized that the Septa had only taught her this far. 

Beginning to panic, Sansa looked for other information she had to work out what to do next. In order to... do what she planned to do, she knew she would have to at least untie Renly's breaches.

And then she had her hands at his crotch, and she fumbled, and then the breaches were loose, and then her hands were on him -

"Stop!" Loras shouted, suddenly hitting a limit. Sansa bounced back onto the bed, all confidence stripped from he expression. Now she only looked like a scared little girl.

"Loras, I'm sorry, did I do it wrong? I can -"

"No, Sansa, you didn't do anything wrong." Loras lifted his arm and covered his eyes. How to explain the situation. "It's not your fault, Sansa, you were doing brilliantly."

"Then why..." 

"It's about me." He realized that his breathing had picked up significantly, and he waited patiently for it to return to normal. Once it had, he sat up and shuffled a little closer to Sansa. 

"I'm sorry, Loras, I shouldn't have assumed that you wanted me like that..."

"Bearing in mind the way I was behaving, I think it was a fairly logical assumption."

Sansa could not think of something tactful to say to that.

"Sansa, you are beautiful." He laid a delicate hand on hers. "But yours is not the kind of beauty I seek. I'm afraid I'm more interested in the beauty of... men."

The girl gasped slightly - the concept was clearly new to her - but to her credit she didn't question it. "Of course. I saw you look to Prince Renly when you gave me the flower. I suppose I just assumed..." Honestly, she hadn't thought about it much at the time.

"That was noticeable?"

"I don't think so. I only thought about it once you told me..."

Loras nodded. "I - Thank you, for taking this so well, my Lady."

Sansa nodded in good grace. "I thank you for dealing with my advances so well, Ser." Now that the moment was over, Sansa was glad that they hadn't made love. With hindsight, the idea seemed so foolish. "You are a good man Loras."

The Knight grinned. "And hopefully a good friend to you, Sansa."

***

A few days passed, and Sansa was careful not to mention her encounter to anyone, especially not the Septa. If the Septa thought there was anything wrong, she did not say. She simply carried on with her lessons, as usual. Since reaching Kings Landing she'd been working hard on her embroidery, and that was exactly what she was doing when she saw Loras again. 

"My Ladies, I am sorry to interrupt." At the sound of his voice Sansa's head jerked up from her work to look at him.

"It is no bother, young man." The old Septa spoke before Sansa had collected herself. "I suppose you are looking for the Hand of the King."

"Yes, Septa, on the behalf of Renly." A little smile twitched onto his face at the mention of the name.

"He is in his study, through the door back there."

"Thank you, Septa." He didn't move, instead lingering to watch Sansa. Then he came closer, and looked over Sansa's shoulder. "Beautiful work, my Lady."

The Septa looked suspiciously at Loras, but Sansa simply smiled. "Thank you, Ser Loras, it has been a lot of hard work."

"I'm sure - it certainly shows." Loras smirked, squeezed Sansa's shoulder and then disappeared into the gloom of her father's study.

"Sansa?" Reluctantly Sansa looked up at the Septa. "I think the Knight left something for you."

Sansa looked down at the table, and picked up the rose with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I know that this is slightly out of character, but I like to write about Sansa being a strong woman, so there you go. If you have any comments or criticisms feel free to let me know.


End file.
